All girls school!
by stfu74
Summary: Kagome attends an all girls school. Inuyasha, her BF of almost 2 years, doesn't have to worry about guys hitting on her becuase it's all girls... But what happenes when the new CA is a guy and he WANTS Kagome! WARNING: Rape, maybe future lemons.


**_[[Ok so I don't mean to change up the characters, really, but I need to warn you... In my story Inuyasha doesn't have dog ears, he has people ears -extremely sorry guys!- and lets just say he ages like a regular person. None of that 200 years stuff, or whatever. Believe me, it just makes it so much easier on my part to make it this way. ALSO I think everyone knows how Kagome is like, really tall cause she has insanely long legs, but in this she is really small and petite, this too goes along with my story as you read further. Sorry for the inconvenience. K.thanks.BYE!_**

**Disclaimer - I Don't Own The Inuyasha Characters In Any Way Shape Or Form. Although I Think We All Would Love To.**

Inuyasha is sitting up in the bed looking at a random 4-wheeler magazine. 'Damn wench, she takes so long in the bathroom.'

As if on Q, Kagome walks out of the bathroom. Stopping to lean on the door frame, not in a sexy manner, but just a tired way. Her small arms folded in front of her. She's wearing one of Inuyasha shirts. A soft light blue, button up long-sleeved T-shirt. Reaching midway down her lender thighs.

Inuyasha grins. "It's about time beautiful."

Kagome smiles with a small blush. Sure they've been dating for over a year now, but she can't HELP but blush when he says things like that. He doesn't mind it, he thinks it's cute. "God, I wasn't in there that long was I?"

Inuyasha smirks shaking his head. He really loves this girl in front of him. She's smart, beautiful, fun... Perfect. Her usually Luscious waves are now damp from he shower and in a messy fashion. Her short but slender legs are somewhat tanned over from being on track. Her whole being is pretty much a peachy glow because they live in California where it is always hot and sunny, mere walking distance from the beach. You can't see her arms under the long-sleeved shirt of his, but her small delicate hands are shown with her hot pink nail polish. Inuyasha smiles again. She bites her nails but still has perfectly strait white teeth. Finally her eyes. Beautiful, deep dark blue eyes. Like a navy blue almost, with naturally dark thick eyelashes. The only makeup she wears is Eyeliner. She doesn't need to put mascara on, or any of the other 12 pound layers of makeup the other girls use.

Kagome runs over to him, jumping up onto the bed she stands over him with her hands on her hip and smiles. 'Oh the smile.' Kagome has the cutest smile he thinks. A shy flirty smile, meant only for him. Soon his eyes cast down to under the shirt where he can see a thin pink fabric... She's not wearing shorts? Kagome sees him glance down and immediately turns red, falling to the bed on top of him. "Inuyasha!!"

He grins and says "Sorry babe, what can I say? I couldn't resist." Her blush dies down and so does her energy. They both find themselves extremely tired. "Good night Kagome." He kisses her cheek and wraps his arms around her small frame.

"No, I can't go to sleep yet." She yawns and struggles to keep her eyes open.

"Kagome, I know its Saturday but I'll still get to hang out with you all day tomorrow. Go to sleep."

You see, This wouldn't be a problem for normal people, but Kagome is different. She goes to an all girls school. Emma Jennings Academy, to be exact. Kagome's parents died when she was 8, and in their wil they left a very large sum of money. (Kagome is rich $$) And instructions for her to live out her highschool career at EJA. If you attend this school then you have to "live" their as well. It's like college almost. You are assigned a dorm room at the beginning of each year and have to share it with one other girl. It's an all girls school of course. You have two options. One, you get to go to your regular home after school but have to be back on campus by 9:00PM. Two, you can have a visitor until 7:00PM. Either way lights are out by 10:30PM, or those options are taken away. Also you can go home on the weekends and sleep there when their isn't school the next day.

Inuyasha's apartment is Kagome's "Home." She goes there everyday after school, sleeps there on the weekends, and lives there over summer vacation when school is out. She rarely has Inuyasha come there because it is such a relief to be out of the Academy that she takes every chance possible to get out of there. I mean, it's not to bad, but she still rather go to public school where her boyfriend and all of her BESTfriends go.

Right now it is the last day of summer vacation. Tomorrow Inuyasha will bring Kagome to Emma Jennings Academy and luckily will get to stay there with her to help her get settled in when she is assigned a dorm room and roommate. AKA roomie. It's not exactly the first day of school, but it's the day you get your schedule, Dorm, Roomie, etc. Also your Uniform. Yea, Uniforms.

Kagome smiles sheepishly. "Nite..."

The sun rises, leaking light into Inuyasha's room window. Kagome slowly opens her eyes to an empty bed. Stretching, she looks over to the alarm clock. Her eyes open wider than you would think possible. "11:03!!!!!!" She quickly gets up and runs into the other room, the kitchen. Inuyasha is standing in front of the stove cooking what looks like eggs.

"Inuyasha I had the alarm set for 9:00! What happened?"

Inuyasha walks over, capturing her lips in a small kiss. "'Cause."

"That's all." Kagome slumps into the chair by the small round table.

"I thought you needed more sleep. Plus I made you breakfast!" Inuyasha holds up the pan with scrambled eggs and ham. Kagome can't help but smile. He has always been the cook in the relationship. He can cook, She can't. That's all there is to it.

He serves her a plate with a cup of orange juice, and serves himself. Kagome digs in and between bites says, "You know Inuyasha, I can't be late. This is the most important day of the whole school year. I HAVE to be at the Academy by 12:00 Noon. What do you suppose I do, huh?"

"Well, it's not like this is your first year. Your a sophomore. This should be simple."

Inuyasha is graduated and sense his parents live across the country and are rich, they left him a great deal of money. He's 18 years old, and although Kagome is only 15, they have known eachother sense they were in diapers, so age to them doesn't faze them one bit. They're in love after all.

"Ahh, whatever."

Twelve O'clock rolls by and Kagome and Inuyasha are pulling up to the school. It's about a 45 minute drive from Inuyasha's apartment because it is in a neighboring town. They both get out, Inuyasha sporting a pair of baggy blue jean shorts and a gray T-shirt that says "Etnies" in bold white letters and audio sneakers, and Kagome in a pair of blue jeans and a blue spaghetti strapped tanktop with matching flip-flops. In this school you always have to have your uniform on unless your in you dorm room or there is an announcement about a special day, so she has just one dufflebag that Inuyasha is carrying, holding a couple pairs of pajamas and a couple outfits and shoes.

They both start walking towards the familiar center building. There is one main building that is the size of a normal school. It holds the classes the girls have to take, the auditorium, cafeteria, and the offices where every visitor has to sign in and out. Safety regulations. On the way top floor is one huge room with big windows overlooking the campus and scenery. That's the room where they hold home-combing which is at the beginning of the year, regular dances, and Prom which is at the end of the year. All the grades 9-12 can attend all those functions. Even prom.

Surrounding the center building are about 6 other smaller buildings which hole the dorm rooms. There is Building A through F, and 6 floors in each building. The dorms are all numbered like apartments, and when you are assigned a dorm, your 'address' is your building letter and room number. Example: Building A, Room 75.

Scattered around the Campus are fields for soccer, track, lacrosse, softball, and other field sports. There are tennis courts and basketball courts, as well as a nice sized swimming pool. Strictly used for the swimming team only. There are randomly places trees, statues, benches, gardens, etc. All the students are soon called into the auditorium for the annual beginning of the year assembly. Inuyasha waits outside.

Once inside Kagome meets up with her friends from years passed. Yuki, Ayame, and Rin. All 15 like Kagome, and in their sophomore year. Sharing memories from the summer they all quite down as the presentation begins. Yuki is sitting by Kagome with her other friends on the other side of Kagome. Yuki nudges Kagome. "Hey, Where's Inuyasha?" That question was bound to pop up sometime soon. Inuyasha is well known in the school, only because the times where he picks up Kagome. Those few times alone automatically label him as "Hott."

"He's outside waiting for me."

Yuki smiles. Yuki is quite the flirt. Inuyasha loves Kagome, so it is all ok.

Finally the assembly is over and Kagome heads outside where Inuyasha is leaning against the wall with the dufflebag on the floor next to his feet. As soon as Kagome comes into view he bends over picking up the bag and walks over. "Well,?"

"Well, what? I need to go get my schedule and address. You gonna stick around?"

Inuyasha smiles. "Anything for you babe."

After an extremely long line and frustrating wait, Kagome gets her address and schedule. She lives in Building C, Room #55. Her schedule:

Homeroom.

1st period ... Math.

2nd period ... English.

3rd period ... Social studies.

4th period ... Gym.

5th period ... Lunch.

6th period ... Earth science.

7th period ... Art.

8th period ... Spanish

9th period ... Study hall.

Kagome meets up with a very bored Inuyasha. Now he is sitting against a wall on the floor looking like a 5 year old kid. Kagome waves to him and he stands up dusting himself off and grabbing the bag. "Well,?"

"All right, I live in Building C, Room 55."

"Ok, so where is that?"

"This way." She starts walking along the tan sidewalk. Buildings A-C are on the left of the main building, and Buildings D-F are on the right. They both keep walking and Inuyasha slides his hand over Kagome's, swallowing her delicate hand in his large clawed ones. She smiles and they keep walking, hand in hand.

Finally they reach Building C walk in and on the top floor is her room. Each floor has it's own bathroom which is pretty big, holding about 10 stalls for showers, and across the hall is a separate bathroom holding 10 stalls with just toilets. Each floor has 15 rooms.

Nearing the end of the hall Inuyasha starts to read the numbers. "52, 53, 54...55. Here we are."

Kagome takes out her new room key and unlocks the door. Walking in it has the classic blue carpet. The room is basically divided into two. On each side is a single person bed, a small desk, and a dresser. Anything else you want you need to buy yourself. On the left side of the room there are already posters on the wall that someone drew, the bed is made with a dark purple bedspread and matching comforter, the desk is already set up with a laptop and notebooks, etc., and there are small piles of girls clothing folded on the bed.

"Looks like you room mate was already here."

Kagome takes the bag from Inuyasha and empties it on her bed. "Yea I guess so..."

"You want me to go get the boxes with your stuff in it?" Inuyasha offers. Kagome says "If you don't mind?"

He smiles. "Not at all," and heads out of the room.

Kagome sits down on her new bed, it's pretty comfortable compared to last years. "It still wont be as comfortable as laying next to Inuyasha." She soon finds herself smiling.

"Inuyasha is your boyfriend I assume?"

Kagome turns quickly around. In the door way their is a girl in blue jeans capris and a light pink tanktop. She has short brown hair about shoulder length and dark brown eyes. "Oh, I didn't notice you were there."

"It's ok. So is he?"

"Yea. I'm Kagome Higurashi, by the way."

"The name's Kairi. Kairi Gau."

She goes over to her bed, and starts putting her clothes away. Kagome can't control her curiosity. "So... How old are you?"

"15 years old. I'm a sophomore like you."

"Oh I'm 15 years old to- wait! How did you know I was a sophomore?"

After Kairi finishes, she sits down on her already made bed. "Don't find this creepy or anything, but I asked for your files. You know, to see what you were like, what extra classes you were taking, just to see if we had anything in common. Of course they didn't give it to me, but they told me the basics. What grade you were in, Age."

"Oh, I see."

At that moment Inuyasha walks in with 2 large boxes and 1 small one. Kairi's eyes go wide.

"You didn't tell me he was a demon!"

Inuyasha sets the boxes down and sends her a glare.

Kagome starts to shift uncomfortable. "Is that a problem? You didn't ask."

"No, it's not really. I've just never met one before."

Inuyasha says "I'm a hanyou. Half demon, not full fledged."

Kairi grabs for her ipod and blushes. "Well, I'm Kairi, nice to meet you Inuyasha," and puts her headphones on, blasting the music. Inuyasha looks at Kagome and twists his finger around next to his head, giving the "crazy" sign. Kagome laughs.

After about an hour or two Kagome and Inuyasha have finally finished unpacking. Inuyasha opens the smaller box and says "By the way Kagome, a teacher stopped me on my way over here and gave me your school books."

"Oh great." She shifts through the box and neatly stacks them on the desk next to her own laptop. "Is that everything Inuyasha?"

He looks around the room. "Yea that's about it, except your posters. You wanna go out and get something to eat?"

Kagome says, "No thanks, I'm not very hungry. Plus I still need to get my stupid uniform, and I kinda wanna go take a look around the school."

Inuyasha furrows his brow, "Kagome you've been to this school before, what else is there to see?"

"They always change things up. I want to see where my new classes are anyway."

"Can't we just hang out for the rest of the day?"

Kagome is about to answer when a tall slim boy knocks on the already open door and comes in anyway. "Hey, is this Kagome and Kairi's room?"

"Yes," Both girls answer. Kagome looks over at Kairi. _'so she wasn't even listening to music?'_

The boy says "Well hi, I'm Shippo, your Campus Attendant." The Campus Attendant is the person who makes sure everyone is in their building by curfew, and that the lights are off. Also known as C.A. CA's are able to check on the attendees whenever they feel the need to, if it is late at night or early in the morning and they have to wake them up, it's still all right as long as they have a good reason behind it.

Inuyasha looks mad. "When the hell did they let guys be the CA?"

Shippo looks over, "Since this year."

"Are you even old enough to be one?" Inuyasha sounds jealous.

"I'm 18 years old. Just graduated highschool and this is my new job. Get used to it. You are one of these ladies Boyfriends I assume?"

"Kagome's."

Anyone in the room can sense the tension between the two. It's true that Shippo is attractive, nothing compared to Inuyasha, but still pretty hott. It's not like she's gonna go flirting with him. _'Sometimes Inuyasha has no trust in me.'_

She stands up between the two. "OK! So! Your the new CA huh? Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Kagome and that's Kairi."

Shippo extends his hand out "Nice to meet you Kago-"

Inuyasha quickly steps in front of Kagome, and takes his hand instead. With a strong grip he says "The name's Inuyasha."

Shippo lets go of Inuyasha's hand. "You do know Guys aren't allowed in the dorm room right? It's a new rule made up this year. So I'm going to have to ask you to leave, my good man."

You can tell Shippo feels proud, like he has won. Wrong.

Inuyasha snakes his arm around Kagome's back and guides her out into the hall. "Later."

Kagome manages to say "Later guys!"

At Friendlies is where our favorite couple is now. "It's getting late Inuyasha, and I have to be on the campus by 9:00."

Inuyasha pays the bill. "All right Kags, lets go."

In Inuyasha's red convertible, it is pretty silent. Finally Kagome speaks up. "You know Inuyasha, you didn't have to be so mean to the new CA. Just cause he is a guy doesn't mean he is gonna hit on me. You think **every** guy in the world is gonna hit on me... You need to calm down."

"Have you seen yourself Kagome? Your Hott. Believe me, I know how guys think... If I wasn't there I bet Shippo would be all over you."

"Your so nieve."

"That's why you love me." Inuyasha looks sideways at Kagome with a smirk. Kagome smiles back and looks out the window. Soon they arrive at the dreaded school. They just sit there. In silence.

"..."

"..."

Inuyasha says "Well, it's 8:53. Your gonna get into trouble if you don't get up there Kags."

"I know... Will you walk me to my dorm?"

Inuyasha opens the door. "Sure."

They both walk to Building C, and up to the top floor until they get to room 55. Kagome's and Kairi's room. They both just stand there. Shippo is at the end of the hall talking to some girls, but keeping an eye on them.

"I wish that fucking wuss would mind his own business."

"Calm down Inuyasha, He cant do anything. You're not in my Dorm Room."

Inuyasha says "So... I guess I'll pick you up tomorrow after school to go hang out?"

"Yea..."

Inuyasha leans down, capturing Kagome's lips in a very enticing kiss. Kagome's legs almost give out, luckily she has Inuyasha to hold her up. Inuyasha squints his eyes open and sees Shippo from the corner of his eye watching. He decides to take it a little further by sliding his hand down to her ass. Kagome doesn't do anything but wraps her arms around his neck.

Finally they both stop for some much needed air. Kagome stares at Inuyasha. She has a glazed effect washed over her eyes. Inuyasha grins, looking down to Shippo. Kagome wraps her arms around Inuyasha's waste into a tight hug. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Inuyasha, not even caring if Shippo sees anymore, hugs Kagome as if it's the last time he will ever see her. He gives her a peck on her cheek and walks off. Kagome leans on the door watching him go. When he gets into the elevator he waves good-bye and Kagome blows a kiss at him.

Shippo is nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly the door opens and Kagome falls into her own dorm, hovering over her is Kairi.

"Sooo Kagome, it's 9:01, looks like your late." Kairi grins.

Kagome says "Ugh, I just had to leave my boyfriend ok. I should be allowed an extra minute!"

Both girls walk back inside after closing the door. Each retreating to their beds. Kagome starts hanging up her various posters.

Kairi sits there, bored. "So Kagome, how long have you and Inuyasha been together?"

"Well, it will be 2 years in about 3 months. I've known that guy forever though, like sense we were in diapers."

"Oh that's so cute!"

"Yea I know" _'I love him.'_

They both giggle and Kagome finally finishes. "I'm pretty tired, I think I'm gonna get some shuteye."

Kairi yawns, "All right good nite Kagome."

They both get in under their covers. Kairi props herself on one elbow. "Hey Kagome?"

"Yea?"

"Inuyasha is really hott."

Kagome props herself on one elbow as well. "I think I should create a fanclub for her or something --"

More giggles. Kairi asks "hey, is that the same Inuyasha that all the girls are talking about? He's like the talk of the school, I swear, I heard all the girls talking about him today!"

"Yea, Inuyasha picks me up every day after school and still has somehow made a name for himself... In an all girls school!"

More giggles.

After a long silence both girls fall completely drowsy. "Hey Kagome?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your really lucky. Watching him get so protective of you today, and how he actually wanted to spend more time with you ... that was really sweet. He really cares about you, I can tell. You both make a really cute couple ..."

Kagome smiles although you wouldn't know in the dark. "I know, Thanks."

-----

BEEP. BEEP. Kagome woke up to the loud beep of Kairi's alarm clock. Stretching and opening her eyes, Kagome looked over and standing in front of the hanging mirror on the wall, was Kairi. She was already dressed in her uniform. "Why are you up so early?"

Kairi starts to brush her hair into two neatly tied pig tails. "'Cause, I want to get their early and get good seats. Your lucky my alarm clock woke you up. You forgot to set yours."

Kagome sits up, "Thanks!"

Kairi points to Kagome's small dresser. "Shippo dropped off all the girl's uniforms this morning. He just walked around with a cart holding all of them and you were supposed to just take your size. I didn't want to wake you so I got you a small."

Kagome smiles, "Oh thanks Kairi. I am a small actually, my friends from where I live all make fun of me for it."

She stands up, stretches one more, and grabs a towel and her bag of cleaning products. (Shampoo, soap, conditioner, toothpaste/toothbrush, etc.) With her blue bag she heads down the hall to the bathroom, in her pajamas. Walking in there are already 3 girls standing in front of the counter with the huge mirror in front of it, the length of the wall its on, and 1 girl is in a stall taking a shower.

Kagome goes over to her stall, it is a regular stall like in any store or place with a public bathroom. (but these actually have NO cracks people can see you through... Don't you hate that?) Also when you open the first door, there is enough space and a tiny wooden bench to put ure stuff on and a small indent in the wall, used as a shelf. Then there is a curtain hanging and when you slide that over is where that actual shower part is. Kagome undresses and then slides the curtain over, getting in she turns the shower on and proceeds to, well, take a shower!

She takes a quick shower, washing her hair, her body, you know the works. Then she gets out and wraps her light pink towel around her frail body. She puts another towel around her hair and steps out into the main part of the bathroom, where there is only 2 girls at the counter. One being the girl fro the shower earlier.

Kagome brushes her teeth at a sink, unwraps her hair and brushes out the tangles. "Oh man!" She realizes she forgot to pick up her uniform. So she grabs all of herself and has to walk back to her dorm. In just a towel. Yea, it's all girls, but the new CA is a guy. Or did you forget?

Knowing Kagome's luck, Shippo was in the hall. She keeps walking, a small blush on her cheeks. Unfortunately she doesn't go by unseen.

"Hey Kagome! Morning!"

Kagome tightens the towel are herself. "Hey Shippo."

He realizes she is uncomfortable and says, "Well... I'll catch you later ok?"

"Yea, bye..." Kagome jets into her room. Kairi isn't there so she locks the door and changes into her uniform. She takes a look at herself in the body length mirror hanging on the back of the door.

The 'Emma Jennings Academy' uniform consists of; A blue plaid mini skirt, a white short sleeved - tight fitting - button up top, A droopy red bow on the front with a matching red ribbon you have the option to tie your hair up with, White knee high socks, and Black slip-on dress shoes... with what looks like it could win "The Smallest Heel In The World" award. Kagome Brushes her hair up into a pony tail with the red ribbon, tying it into a pretty little bow.

Satisfied, Kagome grabs her light pink Jamsport Backpack, packs the books she will be needing, and heads to class. It's 7:00 and you have to be in Homeroom by 7:15AM or else you get marked tardy and eventually have to stay after for a detention... And she has to still get a cup of coffee! (I love coffee so I decided to make Kagome love it too.)

Slinging the back-pack onto her back, she heads out of the door, down the elevator, and into Building C's lobby. It's a dark blue carpet with matching couches for lounging. This is where all of Building C's attendants go to just relax and socialize. She waves to a couple of familiar students and walks outside. A lot of the older students are lounging about against the statues and fountains. This school holds 9th grade through 12th, and has a special building for an All Girls Community College. A.K.A. 13th grade. _'Why any girl would want to spend another year extra is beyond me.'_

As if the gods answered her prayer, on the way to the school (main building) there was a coffee vender. A counter on wheels with a nifty umbrella, behind the counter most likely the high-tech coffee machine. On the counter are the cups, lids, and fillers you add to coffee. Kagome pulls out a dollar and buys a coffee. There is only one size, and it is a dollar. Kagome continues on.

Just as she walks into homeroom the bell rings. All the seats are taken and finally Kairi waves her too the back where she saved a seat for Kagome. "Hey, I saved you a seat because I figured we'd be in the same homeroom. You know, since they do it by alphabetical order. Higurashi and Gao."

"Thank you so much!" She sits down next to her. "I don't know what I'd do without you. That's like, what... the millionth time you've helped me today!"

Both girls are hushed by the old lady in the front of the room. "Settle down students! I'm Mrs. Kayati, you may call me Mrs. K. Now, I will be your homeroom teacher for the rest of the year. This class is basically useless besides taking morning attendance. I will only call you by your last names in this class. Atkind?"

"Here."

The morning periods seem to go by really fast. Before she knows it, Kagome is in the lunch line. She moves her tray along and decides to buy a salad and a snapple out of the vending machine. Kagome looks around for a place to sit. Sure enough Kairi is standing up waving, and Kagome makes her way over to the table.

She sits down next to Kairi, sitting there is Yuki, Ayame, and Rin.

"Hey guys!" Kagome announces.

In unison. "Hey!"

They begin to eat their lunches.

Ayame speaks next. A tall red head. "So, Inuyasha picking you up after school?"

Kagome takes a bite of her sandwich. "That's what he said, I'll probably call him later to remind him though."

Yuki mixes around her corn, looking bored. "Any chance I can come with you?"

Kagome almost chokes on her meal. "Yuki! You are such a flirt!" Everyone giggles. "...You do know Inuyasha is my boyfriend right?"

"A hott boyfriend! I'm sorry Kagome, but he's delicious."

Kagome rolls her eyes, but none-the-less, laughs. Rin chimes in. "Kagome you are so lucky! It is so hard trying to find a guy who actually wants to be you boyfriend for you and not just to get in you pants. It can be so hard being in an all girl school."

Kagome reaches behind her, throwing away her styraphome plate. "Yea, I know what you mean. If I didn't know Inuyasha before I was sent off to this boarding school, I probably wouldn't have a boyfriend either."

The rest of the conversation is more or less about how to find yourself a good boyfriend, even though you go to an all girls school.

Finally! Art! Kagome LOVES art. She is actually really good at drawing and painting. This time she met up with Kairi before this class. Seeing the artwork on Kairi's walls, Kagome assumed she would be in art. And she was right. Both girls walk in and take a seat. The room is filled with art supplies. The room is a pasty off-white color with random facts about artists on the walls. The tables are brown wood that look like they've been painted a different color every year. This year they are a greyish black color. The Tables are set up in a square shape with a table in the middle, probably for the teacher to sit at and watch the class while he does his art. Also the tables are kind of small, only fitting one chair at each. There are about 15 tables. Not many people take art in the first place though. The chairs are paint splattered stools. The floors are black tiles with specks of white. All around the room there are counters with 2 sinks, and zillions of art supplies. Anything you can think of.

The art teacher is sitting in the center of the room, he doesn't say anything. Finally he finishes what looks like mixing some paint and stands up.

"Hello class, welcome to Art! The only class where you will learn something important."

One of those really smart people raises their hands.

"What about Math? That's important!"

"No it's not. In art you will find yourself. Find your soul. Now, my name is Mr. Chatum. Any questions so far?"

Mr. Chatum is about 5'9''. He's not really tall for a guy but to Kagome he is. (curse shortness) He is actually a good looking guy. He looks in his twenties with shaggy light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He has a slim built, not scrawny but not very muscular. Then again what artist is?

One girl raises her hand, a really flirtatious one.

"Why don't you tells us about yourself?"

"Oh, ok. But after I go you all have to say a few words about yourselves."

Everyone agrees.

Mr. Chatum starts off "Well, I am a professional Artist. 5 years ago I sold art at the French corridor in New Orleans when I was just 20 years old and then got my degree to be a teacher and here I am."

The flirty girl speaks again, with a smile. "So your 26 years old, and single?" Kagome thinks, _'He never said anything to make her think he was single?!'_

"Yes" He smiles too. "and yes... Now lets start with you."

He points to the kid next to Kagome and motions it the other way. She thinks, 'Thank god, atleast I will be last.' So now the kids start telling about themselves. Favorite color, relationship status... _'Wow the girl's are more desperate then I thought...' _Hobbies.. etc. Kagome spaces out.

"Ahem." She looks up startled. It's Kagome's turn. "Well, I think its you turn.. uhm..."

She begins to speak "Kagome Higurashi. My favorite color is Pink, I love to run and draw... I'm an only child and I live with my boyfriend in the summer and on the weekends. In 3 year's when I graduate, I'm out of here."

He looks at Kagome. "Well, I hope you have a dream. Can't live life without a dream." He winks at her and turns around.

Mr. Chatum says, "Ok class. From now until the end of the year you will be assigned an 'Out-Of-Class' at the beginning of each week and due at the end of that week. It can be a drawing, a painting, or even a mural u made on the street or the side of a building but you need to bring in a photo of it to get credit." Each Quarter of the year you will be assigned a project I tell you to do. The out-of-class starts now and so does the Project. Your out-of-class is always whatever you want it to be, so knock yourself out. Your first project will be what ever you want it to be, but it has to be describing yourself. You will be graded on creativity mostly, so I suggest you use symbols that describe you or animals, not just a posterboard with a bunch of pictures of yourself on it. Now, you will not have to show anyone your out-of-classes but you are expected to give an oral report about you project in front of the class. Any questions?"

No one raises their hands.

He smiles. "Well, then, Begin to find you soul!"

After art, the classes got really boring and went by fast. Kagome walks to her dorm room after Kairi told her a few girls from art were going off campus to hang out. Before she got out of the school her cell phone rang.

Kagome: "Hello?"

Inuyasha: "Hey, it's Inuyasha."

Kagome: "Oh hey!"

Inuyasha: "Where are you?"

Kagome: "Uhm, at school?"

Inuyasha: "I mean where at school."

Kagome: "I'm right outside of the main building, I was on my way to my dorm room. Why?"

Inuyasha: "Wait where you are then, I'm almost there."

Kagome: "But Inuyasha! I still need to get changed!"

Inuyasha: "Don't bother, I'm almost there."

Kagome: "Ugh, fine. Bye."

Inuyasha: "Later."

Kagome hangs up, a bit frustrated she doesn't get to change her school uniform. _'Oh Inuyasha can be so impatient!'_ So she waits there, her arms folded across her chest. A few other students pass by asking if she wants to go hang out. Kagome objects, saying "I can't, my boyfriend should be here any minute."

"Shoot yourself."

She waits there, almost 15 minutes later she sees his red convertible pull up. "You know, I could've changed by now!"

Inuyasha reaches over, opening the door. "Sorry. Forgive me?" And he gives her one of his signature smiles. How could she be mad at him? "Sure," and she gets in, trying to act mad. Keyword, TRYING.

Kagome sits down, strapping herself in with the seatbelt. Inuyasha looks over, his eyes glancing down to her slender thighs that are very exposed while wearing that mini skirt they call "uniform."

"Is it just me, or has your skirt gotten shorter over the years? You've been in this school sense 6th grade and I don't remember it ever being that short."

Kagome sighs, "Does that bother you?" This time, it's Kagome's turn to grin.

Inuyasha simply says, "No. Not at all." grinning pervertedly.

She sighs again. "Maybe I finally got an ass."

This seems to spark Inuyasha's attention. "Well," He grins. "You do have a nice ass."

Kagome rolls her eyes and averts her gaze to the passing scenery. "How did I know you were gonna say that."

"Because you know me all to well."

-----

What seems like hours, they finally arrive in the town of Long Beach. Instead of going to his apartment, he pulls up to the local coffee shop which him, his brother, and a couple of his friends own. They get out and walk on in.

It has black hard floors but has a red designed rug in the center, covering the majority of the floor. The walls are painted red with a various collection of paintings hung about. Across from the door is a glass counter where inside are an assortment of pastries, and behind the counter is the coffee machine, as well as a blender to make all sorts of smoothies and shakes. A small refrigerator is set in the corner to hold the fruits, milk, and what-not.

To the right is a wide doorway leading to another room, similar to the first, but with many couches set randomly around the room. In the corner is a small stage where local bands can come and play as a gig, and where Inuyasha's band plays. His band consists of:

Inuyasha: Lead vocals/Lead guitar

Miroku: Bass Guitar

Sesshomaru: Drums

Speaking of the devils, walking into the second room is Miroku and Sesshomaru sitting across from eachother in two comfortable navy colored chairs, playing a game of cards and drinking coffees.

"Hey guys." Kagome greets.

Miroku is the one with black hair. He wears it in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. his bangs a mess. Sesshomaru is Inuyasha's brother. (Sesshomaru looks the same, minus the wierd markings and the in-human aging. He's a half demon like Inuyasha. Plz+Thankyou.) He has long silver colored hair like Inuyasha, with gold colored eyes. He is about 2 inches taller then Miroku and Inuyasha, who are both reaching 6 feet tall. Sesshomaru being the older of the two. He is 20 years old, while Miroku and Inuyasha are both 18.

Sesshomaru, being the tall guy he is, says "Hey shorty."

"Would you cut that out! I'm 5'2'' thankyou very much!"

Miroku snickers, "Sorry Kagome, that's short."

Inuyasha wraps one arm around Kagome, bringing her into a half hug. He kisses the top of her head and says "Leave me short girlfriend alone guys." They all laugh.

Kagome fumes.

Thankfully, Kagura and Sango walk in.

They both attack Kagome with a group hug. "HEY!"

Kagura has short black hair, usually seen with it up in a short pony tail. She has a brick-red colored eyes. She's slim, but not as quite as much as Kagome. She is about 5'5". Sango is slim as well, but like Kagura, not as much as Kagome. She has dark brown eyes and is about 5'4". Kagome's the youngest and shortest. Kagura being 19 years old and Sango at 17. Sango graduated a year early, in Miroku and Inuyasha's class.

Sesshomaru is dating Kagura, Miroku is dating Sango, Inuyasha is dating Kagome. They all have been friends with eachother sense forever because they were childhood neighbors.

The three girls sit down in their own cluster of chairs as Inuyasha sits next to Miroku. Kagura asks, "So Kagome, how was your first day at EJA?"

Kagome groans. "Boring as usual. You guys are so lucky you went to public school. Oh what'd I'd do for some testosterone in our school!"

They all giggle. Sango speaks up, "Well put it this way, Inuyasha can't ever accuse you of cheating because it's an all girls school. I think everyone knows how over-protective he is of you."

"You'd be surprised. The new CA there is a guy. Someone said he is related to the founder of the school, like a great-great-grandson or something, and that's how he was allowed the job. His name is Shippo and surprise-surprise, Inuyasha flipped when he met him."

They both are shocked. "I wish I was there to see that..." Sango says.

Kagura agrees. Kagome says, "well, to say the least, I'm exhausted."

Kagura says, "I've got an idea! Why don't we all go to the mall! I think we can all take a break from our boyfriends after all..." She says the last part in a whisper.

Both girls agree. Hey everyone needs a break from the people they see every day right! right.

Loud laughs were heard from the trio of girls. Kagome, Kagura, and Sango were all in the food court at the local Mall. At that moment a really good looking guy walks by. "Hey Kagome! I dare you to go up to that guy and see if he will buy you a free smoothie!" Sango says.

Kagome looks at the time. "It's 7:30, I should be heading back to the Academy..."

Sango says "Come on! It takes 45 minutes to get there, you have the time!"

Kagome hesitates but finally agrees. "Ok!"

With more enthusiasm then she thought she would had, she walks up to the guy who is now working behind the counter of the smoothie store. "Hey there..."

The guys looks at her with a smile. "Hey cutie. What can I get you?"

Kagome leans on the counter, in the small uniform she can easily make herself look very appealing. Just as she is about to ask for that drink, she glances to the side and sees Inuyasha. Her heart sinks. Not only does he look pissed at her, but for a moment he looked completely depressed. _'Oh no...'_

Kagome runs over to him who is out of hearing distance from the table where Kagura and Sango are sitting. They both seen Inuyasha and now feel totally responsible.

"Kagome what the fuck was that all about?!"

Kagome looks around nervously, a couple people sent them a few stares. Inuyasha is pissed, and he isn't afraid to be loud. "Inuyasha, I can explain. Sango and Kagura dared me to see if I can get a free drink... I swear it was just a stupid dare!" Kagome tries to bring him into a hug. He raised his arms above his head and backs away shaking his head.

"Just... leave me alone for now Kagome."

He starts walking away and she gets the guilt trip of a lifetime. When the timing is right, Sango and Kagura walk over. Sango puts and arm around her friends shoulders. "Listen Kagome, you know Inuyasha... Give him a little time and everything will be back to normal."

Kagura agrees but Kagome doesn't seem to see it their way. "I can't believe I did that! God I'm so stupid! I'm the worst girlfriend ever... Even if it was just a dare, what kind of girlfriend goes to flirt with some other guy?" Kagome starts to cry.

Sango says, "Hey... Don't worry Kagome."

"I'll drive you back to school. Give him until tomorrow and talk it out with him." Kagura says. Kagome knods her head and with that, they are off in Kagura's silver car.

-----

45 minutes later they pull up in front of the school gates. "You want us to walk you in?"

"No, I'll be fine."

Kagome hugs them both and walks up to her building. Just making it at 8:58PM. She takes a quick shower, dresses in her pajamas, and heads to her dorm. Without anything to eat. Kairi asks her "what's wrong?" But Kagome simply says, "nothing."

At about 9:45 Kagome decides she can't sleep, so she takes her cellphone and blanket to go sit in the hallway. After all, lights aren't out until 10:30. The hallway lights are the kind you can dim, and right now they are dimmed. Shippo isn't around so she slumps against the maroon colored wall in her pink blanket. She takes out her cellphone and calls Inuyasha. He answers, sounding very tired.

Inuyasha: "Hello?"

'Oh great, I woke him up... just agitate him a little more!' Kagome thinks sarcastically.

Inuyasha: "Whoever this is, you gonna say something or not?" He sounds mad.

Kagome: "Hey..."

Inuyasha: "Kagome?" His tone changes completely. Surprisingly, soft.

Kagome: "Yea..." She can't seem to form anything other then one word answer.

Inuyasha: "Is something wrong? Why are you calling so late?"

She exhales the breath she didn't know who was holding.

Kagome: "Inuyasha, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flirted with that guy, dare or not. It was wrong. It wont happen again.

Silence.

Kagome: "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha: "Listen, I think I over-reacted. You don't have to apologize, it was just a joke. You just gotta understand, seeing you bent over flirting with that guy... I don't know, I just felt like ripping his balls out..."

Kagome: "I understand... I couldn't keep my mind off you today." She smiles.

Inuyasha: "ha, now you know how I feel all the time."

Kagome blushes and smiles. Suddenly feeling all warm inside. Inuyasha forgives her, all is well again. Seconds go by, turning into minutes, and before you know it, it's 10:27. Shippo comes around the corner.

Kagome: "Inuyasha, it's late. Lights are supposed to be out soon and now Shippo is coming down the hall. I'll see you after school tomorrow right."

Inuyasha: "Fuck Shippo..."

Kagome: laughing, "Inuyasha he is the CA, he can write me up and then I will get a detention and not be able to see you tomorrow."

Inuyasha: "All right. Goodnight Kagome."

Kagome: "Sweet dreams, I love you."

Inuyasha: "Love you too. Night."

He hands up. She holds the phone to her ear for a moment. His "Love you too" still floating in the air. Bring yet another smile to her face. Shippo stands in front of her. "It's 10:29 Kagome. One more minute and I will have to write you up. Get back to your dorm, ok?"

Kagome stands up, not even giving him the time of day. (Or in this case, the time of night XD) She walks into her room, plopping herself onto her bed. Her covers still around her.

There is rustling heard in the next bed over and Kairi whispers "You guys are ok now? I know a million girls who would kill to see you guys break up."

"Yea... We're fine."

"Good." Kairi turns onto her side, ready to fall asleep.

Kagome yawns and closes here eyes. "Kairi..."

"Yea?"

"I swear, I'm gonna marry that guy someday."

They both sigh and surrender to sleep. Tomorrow is another day.

-----

BEEP. BEEP. This time it was Kagome's alarm clock that woke her up. She remembered to set it. So, getting up, she grabbed her shower bag and proceeded down the hall to the bathroom to complete her morning duties. This time, she remembered to grab her uniform.

When she was done and all dressed, she brushed her hair up into a ponytail with the same ribbon as before. This morning she felt like she had wings. Like she was floating on air.

Her morning classes were uneventful. Not that she noticed, Kagome just couldn't get her mind off of Inuyasha. It was always like this... She would have a good conversation with him on the phone or when hanging out with him, then the next day she would be like this. She didn't mind, she liked this feeling. _Being in love._

When art came around things got different. Kagome loved art and she really had to pay attention, she didn't know what to make for the 1st quarter project. When it was time to go about your business, when you could go draw and Mr. Chatum wasn't talking anymore, Kairi came over to sit by Kagome.

"Hey, did you hear?"

'This can't be good' "Did I hear what?" Kagome wasn't to thrilled to hear the answer.

"When you were out last night talking to Inuyasha, Shippo apparently found out it was him you were talking about and now he's trying to get a rule set where you can't talk on the phone passes 9:00."

"What?!? This can't be happening... The two of them just met and they're already at war with eachother! Argh! What should Shippo care if I talk to Inuasha anyway?!"

"Well, there's more..." Kairi starts to fidget with the hem of her skirt. "You see, there are rumors going around that Shippo has a thing for Kagome Higurashi."

At this point Kagome is going crazy. "Oh my god! I just met the guy yesterday!" Then Kagome remembers what Inuyasha said... _"Have you seen yourself Kagome? Your Hott. Believe me, I know how guys think... If I wasn't there I bet Shippo would be all over you."_ Kagome starts to think about it... "NO! Inuyasha was right! Oh god, if he finds out..." She gets worried.

Kairi asks, "What is he finds out? It's not like you did anything with him."

"You don't understand, Inuyasha will get mad at ME. I told him that Shippo didn't like me or anything. I know how Inuyasha is."

"That sucks... I'm real sorry Kagome."

The rest of the art period seems to go by really, really slow. Kagome couldn't get Inuyasha off her mind before, but now she couldn't stop thinking what he will do if he finds out. Even worse, what he will do if he finds out and that she didn't tell him in the first place.

She was walking in the hall when she spotted Shippo coming towards her. 'oh no...'

"Hey there Kagome!"

"Hey Shippo."

She tries to keep walking but he grabs her wrist, turning her around. "Hey, I know what your probably thinking... I heard the rumors to. About me trying to get a rule passed or something. Well, it's bullshit, I wouldn't do that."

"Oh, ok..." she doesn't know if she should believe him or not. Maybe he did try but they didn't pass it, or he really didn't and that it was just a rumor. Who knows.

Shippo lets go and starts to walk away with a smile on his face. "I'll see you later Kagome!"

When he is finally out of ear shot, Kagome says under her breath, "If I saw you later Inuyasha would kill me."

She silently laughs to herself.

When school was over she was unfortunately assigned with a lot of homework and had to cancel on Inuyasha. He was mad, but he got over it. _"I can wait until tomorrow."_ Was what he said.

So now it was about 8:00 at night. Kagome was down in her buildings lobby, AKA hang out area. There were a couple girls studying, a few were talking on phone, and some were just talking. There were about 25 girls in total, this room is big though, so it doesn't seem like a lot.

All of a sudden her phone rang.

Kagome: "Hello?"

She could hear snickers in the background and loud music.

Kagome: "Hellooo?"

GUY: "Hey baby."

He sounded different, and it wasn't his cell phone's number that showed up on her screen.

Kagome: "Inuyasha?"

GUY: "Yea..."

Kagome: "Who is this really..."

GUY: "It's Inuyasha damn it!"

Now she KNEW it wasn't Inuyasha. She knows he would never curse at her for no reason at all. But who was it then? The voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't pinpoint a name.

Kagome: "Ok, so if your Inuyasha... then when did we first have sex?"

GUY: "You had sex with Kagome!" The unknown caller said this to someone else. Not meant for Kagome.

Inuyasha: "Kagome? Hello? This is really Inuyasha..."

Kagome: This definitely was him, she knew his voice from anywhere. "Hey, who was that?"

Inuyasha: "Miroku."

Kagome: "I thought he sounded familiar, what are you guys doing? I'm in the middle of studying."

She heard him start busting out laughing. Finally it all came together. Loud Music, random phone call when he knew she was studying, Miroku acting like he was Inuyasha... They were all drunk at some party.

Kagome: "Your drunk aren't you?

Inuyasha: "No. Miroku is though. I'm playing the role of designated driver."

Kagome: "That's wonderful, I'm over here studying and your out partying."

Inuyasha: "Hey I got to go Kagome... They brought out the hose and funnel! And I'm not partying, I have to drive everyone home."

She giggles. She Knows Inuyasha hates being the designated driver cause he always wants to party.

Kagome: "All right, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

Inuyasha: "I love you to babe! And one more thing... Why did you tell Miroku we had sex?"

Kagome: "Cause I had to prove he wasn't you, and I knew that if I told them I had sex they would flip. Seeing as I'm 'little Kagome, the virgin'"

Inuyasha laughs. "Oh, all right. Love you."

They hang up.

She continues doing her homework. When she is almost done she looks around, everyone is gone. She plops herself down on the couch she's' sitting on. Tomorrow it will be Friday, after school she can go home with Inuyasha for the weekend.

Almost as if the thought of Inuyasha somehow made him come here, Shippo walks in.

"Hey Kagome, studying?"

Kagome closes all of her books after finishing. "Not anymore, I just got done." Shippo sits down beside her and tries to engage in conversation.

"So, going to Inuyasha's for the weekend."

"Yea, he'll probably pick me up after school and-" The next thing was totally unexpected. Shippo cut her off, with a KISS! Kagome tries to push him off of her but he is to strong, or she is to small, Either way she started freaking out. He held her against the couch, kissing her rough. Of course with Kagome's luck, everyone was gone. "Get off of me!" she yelled.

Shippo started kissing down her neck, Kagome was out of breath. She tried to scream and he slapped his hand over her mouth. "Kagome, ever sense I saw you! I had to have you. That filthy demon doesn't deserve you..." He continues kissing her.

He starts sliding his hand up her uniform shirt, molesting her chest. She cringes. Kagome tries to squirm around, making it harder for him to hold her down. He moves on top of her, using his weight to restrain her. She moves her knee to kick him in his package, but instead is met with a hard buldge. 'Oh god! Oh god! He's got an erection! What am I gonna do!' Kagome thinks. She is on the edge of insanity, she can't let this happen!

He unbuttons her shirt, and slides his hand up her skirt and down her panties. A cold chill running up her spine. "No!" But it only comes out as a muffle. She tries her best to keep her legs shut but his hands are big and he manages to wedge them in. His fingers touching her entrance. She almost blacks out. _'Why isn't anyone coming? Why isn't anyone stopping him!'_

Before she knows it, his finger is up inside her. He pumps it in and out, adding another finger. Kagome can't help but feel a tingling sensation. She's getting aroused. "No!" Kagome tries to scream again, but to no prevail. He pulls his fingers out and starts to unbutton his jeans. _'No... It cant happen like this, it's not supposed to happen like this! My first was supposed to be with Inuyasha!'_ Kagome starts to cry. She is exhausted trying to fight back, he's just to strong. She closes her eyes, ready to take it. Hoping it will be fast to get it over with.

She can feel his boner poking at her entrance. _'No!'_

Then her cellphone starts to ring. He gets scared and immediately gets off. He picks up the phone and on the screen he can see Inuyasha's name start to blink, with a little heart next to it. "Damn it!" He slams the phone into the coffee table that was next to them. He turns towards Kagome who is shaking and half naked. Then he slaps her. Hard. Kagome's face jerks to the side. Her eyes wide.

"If you tell anyone... I swear to god I'll..." he clenches his fist and turns around, running outside. Kagome's lip starts bleeding. _'He'll do what...'_ When the phone starts ringing again, and Inuyasha's name pops up, she comes into realization of what just happened. Surprisingly she doesn't cry. Instead she starts freaking out.

_'Oh my god! What will Inuyasha think! If he finds out he will kill Shippo in a heart beat... I'll never see Inuyasha again... They'll lock him away!'_ She looks at her phone and the little tune starts to play, telling her she has a voicemail. Kagome picks up all of her stuff and runs upstairs. She runs to her dorm, grabs her stuff, and takes a hot steamy shower. She gets done and looks in the mirror in the bathroom. There are a few girls brushing their teeth. Kagome can see a bruise forming around her left eye. Great, now she has a black eye.

She doesn't like the girls she sees in the mirror, it's not her. The Kagome she always knew would have found the strength and maneuvered herself out from underneath him. _'I just couldn't...'_ She starts to cry again. The girls ask her "what's wrong?" but Kagome only give them a wave away. They frown and walk out. Kagome changes into her pajamas and heads back to her dorm. Setting her alarm clock, she gets in bed. Then she remembers the voice mail. She picks up her phone to check it. His voice comes up.

"Hey babe, I know your studying but... I wanted to say good night! I love you Kags."

Kagome shuts her phone and cries herself to sleep.

-----

BEEP. BEE- Kagome slams her hand over the alarm clock. She decides she is "sick" and isn't going to classes. Kairi informs her teachers. It's Friday anyway, so she wont even have any homework.

So, she wallows in bed all day, sleeping every now and then. The door opens and HE comes in. Shippo. Kagome tightens the blankets around her, pretending she is asleep. He walks over to her, leans down, and whispers in her ear.

"Hey Kagome..."

She shutters. He runs his hand down her slim figure. She tenses. He walks back out, closing the door behind him. Kagome feels like throwing up. She falls back to sleep.

When she wakes up it is 2:15. The time when school gets out. She doubts anyone will even come upstairs, they're probably so excited to leave for the weekend that they had their family meet them outside of the school. Kagome gets up and goes to take a quick shower. When she gets changed into normal clothes: A pair of jeans, pink flip-flops and a dark blue spaghetti strapped tank top that says "Audio" in white letters outlined in black, she goes down to the lobby. She puts her uniform in the chute that leads to the laundry room. She goes outside and in front of her building is Inuyasha. Shippo is off to the side, they both smile at her without realizing the other is smiling too.

Inuyasha is leaning against a huge statue, he starts to walk towards her and she runs up to him. Thrusting her arms around his neck, he wraps his arms around her small waste, picking her up and spinning her in the air.

"I missed you Kags."

Kagome lets a tear slide down her cheek. Still hugging him, her mouth right next to his yea, she whispers: "You have no idea."

When the hug is over Inuyasha says "Hey, lets get going. You hungry? We can stop at a restaurant or something."

"No, I just want to get home." Kagome clings to Inuyasha like a tick. He's not complaining. He grins when he notices Shippo watching with an envious glare. They walk to the car and leave.

Things are silent. _'Should I tell him?'_

Inuyasha looks over at her. "So, how was your night studying?" Kagome's heart skips a beat. _'Does he know?'_ He laughs, "Don't worry, I'll never let Miroku call you when he's drunk again."

Kagome relaxes. He doesn't know.

When Inuyasha picked her up, he brought his red truck instead of the convertible, so there is nothing stopping her from sliding closer to him. So she does. She slides over, leaning her head against his shoulder. "Have I told you today that I love you, yet?"

He smirks, "No, you haven't."

"Well, I love you Inuyasha Tao." [his last name in this

"I love you too, Kagome Higurashi." then, without realizing it, Kagome fell asleep on his arm.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**-----------------------------**

**So what did you all think? Review -**

**I get "writers black" very easily, and often lose interest in my own stories. If anyone has new awesome ideas for me, go ahead and send me a message or say it in the review.**

**Flames bad, but constructive criticism ok.**


End file.
